


桥

by cicada9603



Series: To be by Your Side [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万需要鼓起勇气去穿越那片薄雾，走在那浮桥上，向他梦中的人、向那真相走去，坚定不移地走去。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: To be by Your Side [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139303





	桥

伊万下楼的时候并没有闻到培根煎蛋的气味，他仍然没有意识到他的房子中此时已经少了一个人，或者说他已经忘记他前一个晚上是与另外一个人共同度过的，此时此刻就如同他的每一个早晨一样，仅剩自己的空荡荡的屋子，只要他大声喊叫就能听见自己的回声。他走进厨房，水槽里的碗碟已被清洗干净，并没有什么人来帮他处理这些琐碎的事情，他能照顾好自己，就像他能处理好书房里头那堆积成山的文件一样。伊万蹲在冰箱面前，他正在冰柜中翻找着可以食用的东西，他发现一些他平常不会买的啤酒牌子，但是他想不起来谁喜欢这牌子，他知道有这么一个人，但是他就是想不起那人的名字和样貌，这十分恼人，与他近期一直在做的梦一样烦人之极，他关上冰箱门，把冰冻的香肠放到煎锅里炸。他下意识地去做这道菜，等他回过神来的时候已经需要给他的香肠翻第二次面。

他翻开今日的报纸，那上面没有什么能够吸引他的新闻，伊万合上那散发着浓重油墨味的纸制品，他切下一小段香肠并沾了沾酱，他不记得自己什么时候有购买过这瓶酱汁，今早在厨房的柜子中发现它的时候他疑惑了好长一段时间，他拿着那瓶子翻来覆去寻找保质期，最终在瓶底一个十分不起眼的地方找到了并不清晰的标记，在确认过后他才把那酱汁倒进他的盘子中。他不熟悉这个味道，他想自己以前好像也并不常吃这种酱汁，于是他只沾了一点点，倒更像是在模仿谁的动作一样。

伊万今天是要准备搬家的，他不再需要这么一栋巨大的房子，空荡荡的甚是吓人，他偶尔也会猜测自己每晚那奇怪的梦境是否也和这房子有关，他在这里住了有几十年，对于国家来说几十年足够短了，但在这短短的几十年之中变化接踵而至，那些个变化令他措手不及，他在一两年前的时候身体便垮了下来，整日都昏昏欲睡，而就是从那个时候开始他的梦中总有个看不清面孔的人在擦拭他额头的汗水，梦中的感觉太过真实，有时他在半夜醒来的时候还能闻到些不属于他房间里的的香味，他的感官在夜中变得敏锐，他意识到有人来过，或者那人就没有离开，他应该是候在角落里，那是黑暗最重的地方，伊万甚至可以听到断断续续的呼吸声，他不清楚那个是不是呼吸，或许那只是他的一个臆想，他在潜意识里希望能够见到梦中的那个人，他想看清楚那人的面貌，然后询问他来去他的梦境的意义。

“你是谁？”他今早这么在半夜两点的时候出声，在那之前他梦见那看清面容的人正亲吻他的额头，他从梦中惊醒，却依旧无人在身旁。他一直记得那一个晚上，直到现在他将要搬出这栋房子，他在昨晚已经收拾好了东西，现在却在自己的床头柜前发现了一本书，伊万明确记得自己是不曾有这样的一本书的，况且那些自己的书在一周以前已经被搬去了新的家。他拿起那本书，封面已经破旧不堪，上面所写的字也完全看不清楚，他翻开那本破破烂烂的东西，那像是一本古老的读物，事实证明那也的确是，书上面的字是古德语，伊万不认得什么古德语，他也不知道谁能知道这个，他又往后翻，那书中散发出一股霉味，但是那霉味吸引着伊万继续看下去，直到他找到那张纸条，一张被夹在书中的纸条，纸张已经泛黄，钢笔的笔迹也有点褪色。看不出是什么时间写的，那字迹也很潦草，但出乎伊万意料的是，那纸条居然是用现代俄语书写的。只有那么一句话——今晚我会陪伴着你，明天我将要远行，没有署名，像是匆忙之间写的半句诗歌一样。伊万好奇这纸条是谁夹在书里，而这书又是谁留下给他，他又在空荡的房间中四处寻找，打开一间间尘封已久的房门，走进二楼的每一间房间，仔细查看长了霉斑的窗帘后面，或者是摸索到积灰的床板底下，他想找到些许线索，这条无名的、突然出现的纸条就像是一个好玩的游戏一样，对于此刻无聊的伊万来说充满了诱惑。

他翻遍了几乎每一间房间，除了几本毫无用处的过时的杂志之外就再也没有其他的收获，他略微有些沮丧地停在最后一间房间外面，那是在二楼长廊最里面的一间房间，它与其他的有些不同，它是被上了锁的，伊万没有想起来当初谁住在那里而自己为何又要将那房间的门上锁。他掏出许久没再用过的一大串钥匙，在从中看了半天还是没有辨认出到底应该是哪一个，于是他用遍了几乎所有的钥匙，一一试了过来，然后他推开门，推门的时候门板发出难听的声响，他没有理会这个声音，径直走了进去。那是一间没有窗户的房间，屋子里很暗，伊万试了试门旁墙上的开关，还能用，他在等着电灯亮起来的时候又张望了两眼，他的确是记不得这间屋子之前住过的是谁，任凭他怎么在记忆中搜寻都找不到一个匹配的名字和相对应的脸，于是他放弃思考，迈步走进了房间。

那房间里头并没有被清空所有的东西，换句话来讲，那个房间就像是前一晚上刚刚有人在这里睡过觉一般，伊万能够感受到生命的存在，它的确是在近期有住过人，且应该就是这房间原本的主人。他走到书架前，看到摆放着的一些古老的书本，大部分是德语的，还有少部分的俄语书，而后他又打开衣橱，有几件挂在衣架上的西装与大衣，还放有一套叠得整齐的军服，伊万取出那套军服，并没有闻到霉味，反倒是有樟脑丸的气味，他抖开来看，那军服有多处磨损，大概是战争与岁月留下的痕迹，但是衣服的主人却在战争过后好好保存着这一套军装，他还在口袋里发现了一条铁十字项链，这令他更加讶异，他将那铁链穿着的饰品收入自己的口袋里，他放下那套军服继续查看房间里的其他东西，他走到办公桌前，在墨水瓶的旁边找到一个没有封口的信封，伊万想那封信会不会就是房间主人留给自己的呢？他取出其中的信件，并没有写多少字，而内容也是非常简单的东西，交代了一些诸如“我将远行”的事情，与那张纸条差不多的意思，但是这封信上有了落款，伊万辨认着那褪色严重的字迹，勉强看清楚是写着“基尔伯特·贝什米特”，他的身体在他的视线接触到名字的那一刻起就起了变化，他的心脏正猛烈收缩着而他因为剧痛摔倒在地，那信纸也从他手中脱落，飘到了桌底下，当伊万缓过劲来再想要去寻找的时候，他怎么都没有办法从办公桌底下找到那张东西，他把桌子搬开，看到了空无一物的地板。

他在那晚又做了个梦，梦中有人在唤他的名字，伊万听到那声音后便睁开眼，他接着月光看到有人站在他房间的角落里，银发反射着柔和的月光，但是伊万仅仅只能看见他的头发，其他的特征在他眼中只是一团模糊，他犹豫着开口：“贝什米特？”他的语气并不肯定，可是他的内心有个声音对他说“没错就是他”，他等了很久都没有得到任何回应，但是他知道对方还在那里，他还在，伊万甚至还可以“看到”他咬唇的动作。半晌之后他才得到一个轻微的叹息，那人用沙哑低沉的嗓音对他说“睡吧”，那声音里像是揉有伤感与难过，这悲伤的情感就像潮水一样冲伊万涌来，他快要被这种情绪淹没，他又想问那人“你为什么而流泪”，他闻到咸涩的水和死亡的腥臭，而在这时他犯起了困，眼皮快速耷拉下来，伊万试图睁大眼再仔细看一下那人的样貌，但除了模糊的轮廓之外他什么都瞧不见。

伊万在第二日去了一次亚瑟家，一下飞机就赶上了伦敦晴雨不定的天气，他冒着大雨找到亚瑟的家，摁了门铃之后无人应答，于是他抱膝坐在楼梯上等待亚瑟回来。亚瑟从杂货铺捧着一纸袋的东西回来的时候就看到伊万正睡在他家门口，他收好伞后蹲下来拍了拍大个子的俄罗斯人，他看到对方在睡梦之中依旧皱着眉，像是在经历一件异常困难的事情，又像是在思考一个深奥的问题。亚瑟看着伊万渐渐转醒，抬起头看向自己的时候眼底里也是一片迷茫，真像是一条落水的狗，他在心里这么嗤笑对方。

亚瑟把伊万请进房中，在伊万拿毛巾擦干头发的时候他去煮了茶，端到伊万面前的时候对方已经放下毛巾正在发呆，亚瑟叫了他两声才反应过来，拘谨地端起茶杯，下意识地摩挲杯口有水珠的地方。

“你来找我有什么事情？”亚瑟开门见山地抛出他的问题，他知道伊万来找他无非就是有事，按照他们两人的交情他才不会有事没事地就过来串门。伊万也不是那种酒友，几乎没有人愿意和他一起喝酒或者玩，除了他的姐妹们会理睬他——不过其中有一个在旁人看来有些精神失常，亚瑟无法理解北边斯拉夫人们的家庭关系，他甚至有些恐惧，他们就活脱脱就是野蛮人的翻版，他曾这么下过定义。但有那么一个人除外，只不过现在没有人再会去叫他的名号，那人的名字就像是一个禁忌，所有的国家意识体都明白不能够将那人的名字脱口而出。

“贝什米特，我在我家二楼的一个房间里看到了这个名字，基尔伯特·贝什米特，看起来他也是一个同我们一样的人，可是他是谁？我依稀记得有听到过这个名字，但是我却怎么都想不起来他的名字。”伊万想了想之后开口，他没有看亚瑟，只是盯着自己茶杯里浑浊的茶汤看，自然是没有看到亚瑟脸上那突然惊恐万分的神色。

“你再说一遍？谁？”亚瑟吃惊地拔高了声调，他快速地伸出一只手来拽住伊万拿杯子的手，伊万被他吓到，手抖了一下将茶水泼到亚瑟名贵的波斯地毯上。

“基尔伯特·贝什米特。怎么了吗？你认识他？”伊万疑惑地看着亚瑟收回手颓然地靠进沙发的样子，他甚至还咬起了手指，一边还不停说着“不可能”。“我最近一直做梦，梦到有人会靠近我的床，或是站在我房间的角落看着我，梦里的那个人看起来十分悲伤，像是浸泡在泪水中一样，可我看不清他的样子，我只看得到他银色的头发，他的脸太模糊，我辨认不清。”伊万又继续说了下去，他观察着亚瑟的表情，从惊慌失措又迅速恢复到原有的冷漠模样。

“那你为什么要来找我？”亚瑟不耐烦地搁下他自己的杯子，他的手在颤抖，他不知道伊万所看见的只是一场梦境、一个幻觉或是真的基尔伯特回来了，他不知道，他什么都不知道，他甚至都不知道对方能否原谅他们每一个人。

“我刚刚睡着的时候，看到了海，海上有座桥，他就在对面冲我招着手。亚瑟，我什么都看不清，我只看到一片雾、脚下的桥面和他的头发，只有这些，我不知道该怎么办，我要过去吗？心理医生说我没有问题，但是我知道这里面肯定是有点什么事，亚瑟你懂些这个的，我就是想来问问你。”伊万一口气说完他的话，刚才的梦境仍旧历历在目，那大概是基尔伯特的人站在浮桥的最远端，他朝他招手，而伊万被一片淡雾包围，他犹豫不前，然后他看到那人失望地转过身，最后消失在雾中。

他肯定还会再次出现的，伊万莫名坚信这一点，他看着正闭眼揉着眉心的亚瑟，他肯定知道些什么，他也无比肯定这个。所以他要等，等亚瑟开口说出他知道的事情，这样伊万才可以鼓起勇气去穿越那片薄雾，走在那浮桥上，向他梦中的人、向那真相走去，坚定不移地走去。


End file.
